Tell me a story
by RemyTheReaper
Summary: Lila Chase wants to hear the story of her parents, and her mother is happy to oblige. 100 prompt challenge! Lots of Chameron fluff and other good stuff. Rated T to be safe
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hi peeps! So my friend DarkRose1928 and I are having a "fluff off", so basically we have 100 prompts and we're both writing collections of fluffy oneshots based on said prompts. She chose a couple from "Avatar, the last Airbender" but I of course went for Chameron. This chapter is sort of an introduction to the rest of the piece, and ironically it takes place many years after the show. First prompt: Introduction.**

Lila Chase threw open the door to her house and stalked inside. Even the smell of warm sugar cookies coming from the kitchen couldn't wipe the frown off her face as she threw her bag down at the bottom of the staircase and followed the sickening scent.

"Hey sweetie, you're home late today." Lila's mother Allison said, looking up from the recipe she was reading.

"Yeah, I stopped by the hospital to talk to Uncle Greg about my science report, remember, I have to write about kidneys." Lila said flatly, sitting down at the kitchen island and propping her head up in her hands. She stared at her mother for a moment with a question in the back of her mind. Her uncle had said…but he liked to mess with people didn't he? She hoped that was all it was.

"When's dad coming home?" She asked finally, not sure what else to say.

"He's going to be late tonight, brain surgery" Allison said passively, as if everyone's father was late because they had to cut open someone's skull and poke around inside.

"Oh, okay" Lila sighed, trying as hard as she could not to think about what her uncle had told her. He must have been wrong, he must have been trying to make her mad, because the other option was much worse.

"Lila…earth to Lila"

"Huh?" Lila looked up with a start, taking notice of the concern written on her mother's face.

"Are you okay? You seem really out of it"

"I'm fine mom" Lila said, swatting away her mother's hand as she tried to feel her forehead. Suddenly a look of recognition crossed Allison's face and she rolled her eyes.

"What did your uncle say?" There was no way House wasn't behind this. He loved making Allison's life harder in every way possible, including messing with Lila. At 14 Lila was smarter than most, but being the spawn of two doctors pretty much ensured that didn't it? She was lucky in another way too; she had inherited both of her parents' best traits. From her dad, blue eyes and blonde hair. From her mom, natural curls, and an optimistic outlook on life. Of course, this odd perfection was too much for House to handle. Instead of writing it off as good genetics, he had decided that there must be something seriously wrong with her and was determined to find it. This was probably just another step in his process.

"Nothing, we were talking about kidneys, he is a nephrologist after all"

"And…"

"And a diagnostician" Lila avoided, plastering an innocent smile on her face. Allison rolled her eyes at her daughter,

"Lila, what did he say that's got you so upset?" There was no way House was getting away with this one. As soon as Allison figured out what he had done she fully intended to call him up and give him a piece of her mind.

"He…" Lila stared into her mother's green eyes for a second, trying to decide whether or not to continue, "He said I was a mistake, that you and dad never wanted to have me"

"Lila…" Allison sighed, mistake was such a harsh word. It wasn't that she hadn't wanted to have her it was just… "You weren't planned, but that doesn't mean we didn't want you. Your father and I were already engaged and we were planning on having a family someday it was just sooner than we expected"

"He also said that you were going to leave dad at the alter, but you felt too bad because he already knew you were pregnant."

"That's not true at all. Your uncle isn't the most truthful man, you should know that by now"

"So what is true?" Lila's eyes flickered with curiosity. If everything her uncle had said about her parents getting together was a lie, what was the truth?

"True about what?"

"You and dad! How did you two end up together? Don't just give me the 'we worked together for a really long time and eventually it just clicked' story again, I want to know the real story, all of it" Lila was excited now. Maybe her parents had some crazy love story where they had to go through lots of weird stuff to finally end up together, it would certainly be amusing. Allison laughed,

"Alright fine. Since your father is going to be late I guess I could tell you the story. It's long though, so you have to do your homework while I tell you and I have to make dinner and get some other work around the house done."

"Okay, so when did you and dad meet? Start from then, even if you didn't go out until like years later"

"We met when I was interviewing for a job at Princeton-Plainsboro…"

**A/N: Okay, so I'm going to leave it off there. Here's the thing though, all these oneshots are going to be what Allison (Cameron) is telling her daughter Lila. But, because I'm going in order of the prompts I have they are going to be seriously out of order. Sorry about that. I'm sure they won't be super hard to piece together and I'll note the time when each oneshot takes place at the beginning of the chapter. Next Prompt: Love.**


	2. Light

**Prompt: Light (I postponed Love)**

Chase sighed as he approached the differential room. He had been working in the clinic when he got the page. A new patient, of course. This was the second one in a week; House must have done something to Cuddy. Wondering if just maybe they would have an easy case for once he pulled open the glass door and joined Cameron in the room.

"New patient?" Chase asked, not bothering to look at his co-worker as he sat down and rest his head on the table.

"I'm not sure, House paged me too, but he's not here" Cameron admitted, watching Chase curiously. He seemed tired, very tired, and she wondered why even though it was none of her business.

"That's odd, Foreman's not here either." Chase lifted his head up from the table and, his eyes passing Cameron once again, peered into House's office. The blinds were open, but there was no limping bastard present.

"Maybe House is just trying to screw with us. He's probably bored. Do you think we should stay?" Cameron asked. Chase shrugged and for the first time looked over at her. He opened his mouth, but said nothing. The position of the sun was just so that it shone directly on her, like a spotlight. Her dark hair had extra shimmer to it, her skin glowed, and her green eyes twinkled.

"What?" She tilted her head to the side slightly, a questioning look coming across her face. Chase still stared, wondering why he had never noticed how beautiful she was before. It was an odd feeling, like when you were looking for something and found it right in front of your face. You were glad to have found it, but surprised you hadn't seen it before.

"Chase…Are you okay?" She looked a mix between confused and concerned now, and Chase realized he had been staring blankly at her. His face turned bright red and he looked down at the table,

"Yeah, I…I'm fine, sorry 'bout that" His blood was positively boiling now, had he really just done that?

"What were you looking at?"

"Nothing" His answer came too quickly and a smirk played across her lips,

"You're lying"

"Am not"

"Are too" She taunted, laughing as his face turned a deep purple, "Seriously what were you looking at?"

"The light…" He trailed off wondering what she would say if he told her the truth. He sighed, there was only one way to find out… "The way the light was behind you, you looked really pretty"

The silence that followed this statement was awkward. Cameron's pale cheeks tinted a rosy shade of pink as she avoided looking into his eyes. There was a sort of tension in the room, as neither of them knew what to say.

"I'm going to go find Foreman" Cameron said finally, standing up and hurrying out of the room. Chase put his head and his hands and tried to will away the urge to throw himself through the window that had caused the whole awkward mess.

* * *

"House, what are you doing out here?" Wilson walked out onto the balcony, standing next to his friend.

"I paged Chase and Cameron" He trailed off, smirking as he stared into the differential room at Chase. Wilson's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Not Foreman?"

"I wanted to see what would happen if they got paged to the room together and got left by themselves."

"You think they're having a relationship?" Wilson followed House's gaze into the room, wondering why Chase was sitting alone at the table with his head down.

"Nope, I just wanted to see what would happen."

"And…"

"He told her she was pretty, and she bolted." House laughed slightly and Wilson shook his head,

"Screwing with your employees can't bring anything good House. You know you're going to have to deal with awkward tension for the next week now."

"I know, but now I have a new excuse to tease the wombat, believe me, it's worth it"

**Next Prompt: Dark**


	3. Dark

**Prompt: Dark**

**Takes place after Cameron and Chase's "affair" in season 3**

She liked the dark.

When she was a little girl she remembered being afraid of it, afraid of monsters lurking in the shadows.

Now she liked it.

The dark was her enabler. It was her key into her fantasy world. One where she could wrap her arms around herself and pretend he was holding her. Where she could still smell the clean scent of his cologne on the sheets. Where his hair tickled her nose as she cuddled into his chest. And as long as it was dark he never had to leave, he could hold her forever.

But morning always came, and with it he slipped through her grasp, and she was alone again, arms wrapped pathetically around herself, knees drawn to her chest. The smell she so treasured was gone and the tickle in her nose turned into a stinging in her eyes as she wiped away the tears that always formed. But each day she pulled herself out of bed and went back to work, work with him.

They worked side by side every day, sometimes never talking. Sometimes she could smell his cologne and her thoughts drifted, but the light kept her grounded. She wondered if he missed her too, if he could still imagine her touch, if he remembered her hair always smelled like strawberries. She didn't think he did. So every Tuesday she rejected him. Then she would look away, eyes stinging, and wait for the dark.

**Next Prompt: Seeking Solace**


	4. Seeking Solace

**Prompt: Seeking Solace**

"Excuse me, have you seen Dr. Cameron?" Chase wondered how many times he had said that as he leaned on the nurses' station in the ER. Cameron had promised she was going to meet up with him after he finished his last surgery for the day, but now she was no where to be found.

"She didn't tell you she was leaving?" The nurse behind the desk asked, looking confused. Chase frowned,

"No, did she leave? We came in the same car…"

"She left about an hour ago, seemed upset, said something about taking a cab home"

"Alright, thank you" He turned and walked away, fingering the keys in his pocket. This wasn't right, this definetly wasn't right. Cameron wouldn't just leave him there, she would have told him or left him a message on his phone. To just pick up and go wasn't like her.

"Looks like Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep" Chase sighed at the voice, turning around and facing House and Wilson,

"What do you want House?" He asked, not feeling in the mood to play one of his ex-boss's games,  
"Nothing, it's just fun to watch you wander around looking for your girlfriend. She really did leave" House said, clearly getting joy out of the situation. Chase looked over at Wilson who nodded,

"He's telling the truth. She was going to take a cab, but I gave her a ride. She was really upset, didn't want to hang around here."

"Why is she upset?"

"I think you'd better talk to her about that, it's not my place to say anything" Wilson said, looking away from Chase. He knew exactly what was going on with Cameron, and Chase knew there was no way he was going to tell him.

"Thanks" Chase mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning to leave. He was beginning to feel sick. Cameron was upset, but she had told Wilson what was wrong. That meant one of two things. Either she was upset over something silly and she would be fine by the time Chase got to their apartment, or she was upset about something he had done and by the time he got back to their apartment his things would be scattered across the hallway. Chase just prayed to god it was the former.

Chase stood outside his front door, his throat dry. He had arrived back at their apartment, and although his belongings weren't strewn about the outer hall, he still worried. Finally he pushed open the door and stepped into the front hall of the apartment, the silence sending an eerie feeling down his spine.

"Allison? You home?" He called, dropping his briefcase next to the door and taking a few steps in, shutting the front door.

"Allison?" He stood frozen, listening for any sound, any sort of reply. Then suddenly there was a soft crying sound from the direction of the bedroom and Chase sighed, this definetly wasn't something small.

"Ally…" The door to the bedroom was open and Chase cautiously walked in. Cameron was on the bed, lying with her back to the door, shoulders shaking slightly. Unsure of what else to do, Chase walked over and crouched down next to the side of the bed, noting the tears rolling down Cameron's cheeks as she stared straight ahead, over his shoulder.

"Hey," he said softly, trying to make eye contact, "What's the matter"

Cameron's eyes filled with a fresh batch of tears as she made eye contact with Chase and held it. His voice caught in his throat, staring into her emerald green eyes, she didn't look angry, or even upset, she looked scared, scared out of her mind. Then, out of nowhere a fist connected with his nose and Chase jumped backwards with a yelp of surprise.

"What the hell was that!?" He managed to get out before in a flash of blonde hair, Cameron jumped up and in a fit of rage began swinging her fists wildly into his torso.

"I hate you! I hate you, I hate you!" She shrieked, tears streaming down her cheeks, which had become bright red. Chase raised his arms, trying to block the assault.

"Allison stop! What did I do!?" He asked, trying to catch her arms as they flew at him.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!!" Cameron's punches became more erratic as tears clouded her vision. She saw Chase's face get pale and his arms drop to his side, not bothering to defend himself anymore. He knew. Finally, she let her arms fall and collapsed against him, sobbing into his shoulder as he pulled her closer to him.

"Shhh" He held one hand on the back of her head and rubbed her back with the other. He had to get her to calm down, even if he was slowly losing it. How could this have happened? They were getting married in three months, this couldn't be happening now, it was too soon. Carefully he took a step forward and she complied, stepping gently on his feet to so he could move more easily. Holding her tightly, Chase walked over to the bed and lay on his back, pulling her on top of him.

"I'm s-sorry" she whimpered, lifting her head from his shoulder and sniffling.

"It's not your fault Allison, this isn't your fault. We're going to get through this, I promise" She sniffled and tried to suppress her sobs as she choked out her next sentence,

"B-but the wedding. I'm already 10 weeks and-" Chase cut her off,

"It's going to be okay. Just…it's going to be okay. We don't need o talk about it right now" He reached up and cupped her cheek, wiping her tears away with the pad of his thumb. Cameron smiled despite herself,

"I love you," His soft lips pressed against hers, and they melted together, both smiling. Finally he pulled away,

"I love you too"

**Next Prompt: Break Away**


	5. The Office

**A/N: I just spent the entire day watching the office and needed to insert this Prompt. Really, it was necessary.**

**Prompt: The Office**

**Takes place before season 3, but just assume that they've worked with each other for longer than they would have on the show. Also, this takes place before season 4 of The Office aired. **

"Shh it's back on!" Chase rolled his eyes turning his attention to the TV screen. It was Thursday again. He wasn't sure how it had started, but somehow every week they ended up on his couch with either pizza or Thai noodles from the Indian place next door watching "The Office". He hadn't pegged her as the type to watch the show; she seemed more like the kind of girl who only watched the news and Romantic comedies like "Uptown Girls". Still from the moment he had quoted it under his breath and she quoted back he knew he was entirely wrong about her.

"Dunder Mifflin, This is Pam" He watched as Jim approached Pam's desk, waiting for her to get off the phone. Those two were probably his favorite characters on the show. They were the most realistic anyways, and in some weird way they reminded him of himself and Cameron.

"Do you think they'll ever get together?" Cameron's words surprised him. He looked over at her, legs crossed, elbows resting on her knees, staring at the screen in deep contemplation.

"He's got Karen and you know she still likes Roy" He replied, still staring at Cameron. Jim and Pam? It…kind of made sense.

"He totally likes her though, I mean remember how sad he looked when she left Phyllis's wedding with Roy?" Chase nodded,

"But he's not going to leave Karen" He said unsurely, Cameron smirked and turned back to the show with a small shrug. Still, Chase stared at her. She couldn't say that, she wasn't allowed to say that, because if they were Jim and Pam that meant that he liked her. Everything else about the comparison made sense though; essentially they were Jim and Pam.

_Then maybe you like her_, It was a new thought, but Chase wasn't dismissing it. Cameron was pretty, beautiful really with her dark curls and sparkling green eyes. She was nice, to the point where it was almost sickening, but it wasn't. And she liked The Office just as much as he did. She was perfect, she was exactly what he could want in a girlfriend, but she was Pam, just out of reach.

_Anyways, she would never like you _Chase sighed slightly, and Cameron looked at him, rolling her eyes.

"Is it really that hard to believe? I bet you anything they get together eventually and get married and live happily ever after just like all TV couples." Cameron's voice was light and playful, she obviously wasn't reading into the situation what Chase was.

"What if Pam doesn't like Jim in that way? Maybe she just wants to be friends. Maybe she doesn't know he likes her" Chase's cheeks turned red as soon as he said that, he was getting overly upset about The Office of all things. Cameron laughed,

"You're taking this way too seriously. It's Jim and Pam. They're fictional characters who just happen to resemble…" Her voice trailed off and she blushed too turning back to the TV. Chase felt his jaw drop as she squirmed awkwardly, trying to pretend they hadn't just been talking.

"Happen to resemble who?" Now it was his voice that was playful. Cameron shrugged, looked down at her hands, mumbled something incoherent, and shrugged again. Finally she looked up and they caught each other's gaze, staring into the other's eyes for a moment before looking away their cheeks positively burning. Suddenly they heard the theme music to the show playing and looked at the screen.

"I guess it's over" Chase mumbled. Cameron nodded, standing up.

"I should probably go" She grabbed her jacket from the arm of the chair as Chase stood up from the couch, walking her to the door.

"So…bye" She said staring at her feet as she walked into the hallway. Just as she reached the stairs though, Chase called after her,

"Cameron" she looked up and saw him walking towards her. When he reached her he stood silently for a moment, then leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow…Pam" He said with a small smile.

"You too Jim"

**Next Prompt: Break**


	6. Break Away

**Prompt: Break Away**

**Takes place directly after Cameron has left House's office at the end of "Human Error"**

She walked briskly out of his office, her hands clenched into fists, trying to stay calm. She had done it. She had quit her job. There was no other job lined up, no plans for what would happen next. All she knew was that she was finally walking away from him, the man she had been trying to get notice her for the past three and a half years.

And it didn't matter.

Now she was with someone else, and she was happy. He made her happy, he appreciated her, he was the reason she had just quit her job, and he was the first person she called when she reached the safety of her car.

He picked up on the third ring

"Hey. We still on for tonight?" He asked, already knowing it was her. They had made plans for dinner that night, but after what had just happened she wasn't sure she was up to going out at all.

"I…umm…not tonight. Just, not tonight" She choked out, shutting her eyes as hot tears stung at them.

"Is everything alright? Do you want me to come over, or do you want to come over here?"

"Can I come over there? I'm not at home right now" She needed him. Needed him to hold her, to tell her it was going to be alright, to let her cry. She needed to know he was going to be there for her.

"Sure, I'll see you soon"

"Okay, bye" She didn't wait for the response, shutting her phone and sniffling as she turned her keys in the ignition. Millions of thoughts were racing through her mind, what if she couldn't get another job? What if he thought she was stupid for quitting? What if they couldn't get jobs near each other? She shook her head of the thoughts, glaring at the road ahead of her. She could worry later; right now she needed to focus on getting to his apartment without getting in a car accident.

After what seemed like an eternity she pulled her car to a stop outside his building. Her hand shook as she grasped the door handle and she briefly contemplated driving home, telling him she wasn't feeling well. She wanted to, was going to, but her body moved without her wanting it to and she found herself moving towards his door…walking up his steps…ringing his doorbell. Then her eyes filled with tears again and she was bawling by the time he opened the door.

He didn't ask what was wrong, but he didn't know either. All he knew was that she was crying on his doorstep. Without saying anything he pulled her into his arms, waiting for a reaction. He half expected her to pull away, but instead she settled into his arms, their bodies molding together perfectly with her face buried in his shoulder. He rubbed her back, trying to soothe her sobs as her whole body shook. Finally she looked up at him with her glassy green eyes.

"I just quit" She said softly, her voice hardly more than a whisper. He didn't ask why. He already knew. He had known from the moment she had showed up on his doorstep the night before.

"It's going to be okay" He said, pressing his forehead lightly against hers, their noses just barely touching. Her eyes searched his, looking for the truth in his words.

"Robert…" Her voice caught in her throat and she pulled away, a new round of tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey… just, don't cry" He took her hand and led her into the living room. They sat down on the couch, but she wouldn't look at him. She looked at her hands, at the wall, at the scratched hardwood floor, anywhere but at him.

"Allison" He didn't know what to say. She looked up at him, a glimmer of hope shining in her eyes, then looked down again. He was just as lost as she was. Finally, she spoke again.

"Allison, I don't know what's going to happen with us." He brushed the bangs out of her face, gently turning her head so she was looking at him again, "But it doesn't matter. We're together now right? And if it's meant to be then it will be"

"And if it's not?" Her voice wavered. Chase smiled,

"It is" He leaned in and their lips met softly. Cameron smiled into the kiss, she had Broken Away from her old self, and it was completely worth it.

**Next Prompt: Heaven**


	7. Heaven

**Prompt: Heaven (Very vague on the subject. It's more just death and coping)**

**Takes places just after (maybe even during the very end of) Informed Consent**

It was the first time she had been inside the hospital's chapel, but then, it was also the first time she had killed a patient. She had lost patients before, but this was the first time she had given the lethal shot of morphine, and she knew it was going to take a lot to feel better.

Still, the chapel was a leap for her. She had never believed in god, and her parents hadn't either. She had been raised Atheist and never questioned it, but now…she just needed some way to make herself feel better about what she had done. She didn't know any prayers, or even how to pray, so she sat silently hoping that if there were a god he would get the idea of how sorry she was by the simple fact that she had been crying for several hours straight.

She wasn't sure what time it was when he came in. He didn't look her way, simply proceeded to the altar, making the sign of the cross before kneeling to say a short prayer. She watched him curiously until he stood up and, turning around to leave, saw her. They maintained eye contact as he approached her and when he reached the pew she scooted over, making room for him.

"I thought you didn't believe in god," he said after a moment. She shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear,

"I don't, I mean…I don't know" she admitted, trying to hold back more tears, " I didn't know what else to do."

"So you came to the chapel?"

She nodded, "But it was stupid, I've never even been to a church, I don't know how to pray, I should go." She was about to stand up to leave, but he placed a hand on her shoulder and she froze.

"It's alright you know. Lots of people come to pray when they lose someone, it's human reaction…even if it turns out you don't believe in God" He took her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Normally, she would have pulled away, but for once she craved the human contact. She was silent for a moment, then sniffled,

"Do you think he's in a better place?"

Chase smiled, "You want me to say yes, so then you'll feel better."

She looked over at him and more tears rolled down her cheeks,

"Lucky for you I actually do believe he's going to a better place." He said. She laughed slightly,

"But he radiated babies! He could have killed them all! How can that be forgiven? And," she let out a small sob, "If that _can't _be forgiven, what does that mean for me?"

"What did you-"

"I gave him the Morphine"

They were both silent for a long time. Cameron looked down at her feet, but Chase knew she was scared. She had watched her husband die, but she had never dealt with it. Now though, she had killed this man. She had literally ended his life, and that brought a whole new side of death to her. For the first time she was beginning to wonder if there was something after death, some fort of heaven or hell, and it scared the shit out of her.

"Cameron, have you ever prayed before?" Chase asked finally. Cameron shook her head.

"I was raised Atheist, not really anything to pray to" she said quietly. Chase nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a strand of Rosary beads. Cameron looked at them in confusion, though she was slightly intrigued.

"Ever heard of Rosary Beads?"

She shook her head, and Chase held the beads up so she could see them better,

"Every bead represents a prayer. You're supposed to go through and pray on all the beads. I could teach you the prayers, if you want, they help deal with things." Chase offered running his fingers along the smooth blue beads. Cameron hesitated for a moment. When she had first come to the chapel she had expected to sit there for a little while, cry, feel stupid for being there, and go home. She had never expected to actually pray. But then again, she had never expected to be sitting in a pew with Chase, holding his hand and letting him try to make her feel better.

"Okay" she said finally. Chase nodded. Lifting his left hand, which was wrapped around her right, he gently nudged her hand open and lay the beads across her palm. Then, wrapping his right hand around hers, he guided her fingers to the crucifix.

"This is the Apostles' Creed. Just repeat after me," He continued to say the Apostles' Creed, with her repeating each line after him. Then he led her through the Our Father, Three Hail Marys, and the Glory Be. When he hit the next bead though, he hesitated.

"It's Friday so we're supposed to recall the Sorrowful Mysteries. But I haven't got a bible, or a mind to recite it at you, so we'll skip it." He said, earning a small chuckle from a teary Cameron. He led her through the next prayers, and finally stopped after the last Glory Be.

"Sometimes, people add the Fatima Prayer here. I usually don't, but I think it might help." He said, keeping his hand wrapped around hers, clutching the last bead. Cameron cocked her head to the side slightly, waiting for him to start the prayer. Finally, he took a breath and began,

"O my Jesus, forgive us our sins"

She repeated the line,

"Save us from the fires of hell and lead all souls to heaven"

On this line she hesitated and felt tears once again assault her already stinging eyes. No wonder he had thought it would help.

"Save us from the fires of hell and lead all souls to heaven" she repeated finally, her voice wavering,

"especially those in most need of thy mercy" He said, waiting patiently as Cameron tried to suppress more tears.

"Especially those in most need of thy mercy" She whispered.

"Amen"

"Amen"

Without saying anything Chase let go of her hand and she handed the beads back to him. They were both silent for a moment as Chase put the beads back into his pocket, then he looked up and locked eyes with Cameron.

"Sorry…you know, if it didn't help."

"It did help, really." She assured him, managing a small smile as she wiped away her tears again.

"When my dad died one of the first things I did was come here and pray on the Rosary. It might sound stupid, but I felt like it was the only thing I could do."

"It doesn't sound stupid. It helps to think that you've done something. It makes it easier, you don't have to think that you did nothing. I just…" she trailed off and looked away from him, "You can say as many prayers as you want, but it still doesn't change what you did"

Chase shook his head, "No, it doesn't. But it helps you move on. It gets rid of that constant paranoid feeling that you're going to hell. It lets you live."

"But how can you be forgiven just by praying?"

"You can't be. You can be forgiven by praying and meaning it, by actually wanting forgiveness, actually regretting what you did" He said gently, watching as she lifted her eyes to his again. Before he knew what was happening she had her arms around him in a hug. After a moment of pure shock he hugged back, holding her closely and letting her cry into his chest.

They stayed like that for a long time, though neither was sure exactly how long. Chase was initially apprehensive about it, what if someone came in and saw them? Soon though, he realized it didn't matter. Cameron was upset, and he didn't think she had anyone else who would sit and hold her while she cried. Even when Wilson came in, probably praying for one of his patients, Chase didn't let her go, though he knew House would be on them for it later.

Then, finally, Cameron's tears died down and her grip loosened on Chase. Taking the lead, he also let go of her a bit, and she pulled away from him, sniffling and wiping the last tears from her eyes. Then, she blushed, avoiding Chase's gaze.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"For what?"

"For teaching me the rosary, and staying here with me for so long."

Chase smiled, "It was no problem. I just hope you feel better"

"I do." She said, mimicking his smile. She honestly did feel better, but she hadn't expected to. She had gone into the chapel that morning with every intention to feel just as bad, if not worse, when she left. But now, with Chase, she felt like the empty void where someone who actually cared about her should be, had been filled.

"Good, I'm glad. Hey, do you maybe want to catch a bite to eat later?" Chase asked cautiously, standing up. He didn't want for it to sound like a date, because it wasn't. He just wanted to be there for her while she was going through this. If someone had been there when his dad had passed, things would have been a lot better, gone a lot smoother.

"Sure, I'd like that." With a final smile Cameron also stood, and they left the chapel, hand in hand.

**A/N: Yay. So I wasn't really sure how to end that one, so I just did it like that lol. I just want to mention that yeah, there was some mention of Christianity in this chapter, but I in no way affiliate myself with that religion. I was raised Christian, but now consider myself agnostic. So yeah, please review.**

**Next Prompt: Innocence**


	8. Mommy

**Prompt: Mommy. (I lost my prompt list and didn't feel like writing innocence, so I kind of made this one up...and it's also not really Chameron-y, but it's still cuteness)**

Six year old Lila Chase stared out from her warm cocoon of blankets at the wall across from her. Her mother had said he would be home soon, but still unable to read the clock on her wall she didn't know if it was soon yet. So she waited, silently, until she heard footsteps down the hallway and sat up in anticipation, but it was just her mother again.

"Hi sweetie." Allison Chase crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, tucking a stray curl behind her daughter's ear.

"Mommy, whens Daddy coming home?" Lila asked weakly, her throat sore from coughing. Allison gave her daughter a small smile,

"He'll be home in a little bit. I need to take your temperature again, okay?" she produced a thermometer from her sweatshirt pocket and Lila nodded, allowing herself to be lifted onto her mother's lap. She opened her mouth and Allison held the thermometer in place as Lila snuggled against her. After a moment the thermometer beeped and Allison held it up, examining it.

"Am I better now Mommy?" Lila asked innocently, looking up at her mother. Allison chuckled,

"Not yet." she kissed her daughter on the forehead, and it's warmth backed up the thermometer's reading of 101.3 degrees.

"When am I going to be better?"

"Soon."

"Like when Daddy comes home?" Lila's voice gained some excitement and her eyes were hopeful. Allison sighed,

"No sweetie, soon like tomorrow."

"But you said Daddy was coming home soon and I'm going to be better soon." Lila's voice wavered and Allison wrapped her arms around the little girl, pulling her closer.

"Soon can be very different times Lila." She didn't know how to explain it any further than that. Not in a way a six year old could understand anyways.

"But mommy," Lila began, pulling out of Allison's embrace and looking worriedly up at her, "I has to be better by Daddy soon! We has to go to the Daddy daughter dance!"

"Lila..." Allison trailed off, running her fingers through her daughter's silky blonde curls. She knew what she was about to say would break the little girl's heart. She hated being the one to break her daughter's heart, but someone had to, "Sweetie, you're too sick to go to the dance."

In an instant Lila's bright blue eyes shone with tears as she scampered backwards off of her mother's lap, looking betrayed.

"No! I want Daddy!" she began to cry and Allison reached out to hold her again, but she recoiled against the wall, "I want Daddy!"

"Lila, Daddy will be here soon, but he's going to tell you the same thing." Allison began gently, moving slowly closer to the little girl pressed against the wall, "There will be other daddy daughter dances."

" I WANT DADDY!" Lila screamed, breaking into sobs and beginning to flail as her mother made another attempt to hold her.

"Lila," Allison's voice was firmer now as she caught her daughter by the wrists, "you do not scream."

Giving in to her mother Lila stopped flailing, but continued to sob.

"Daddy" she whined pulling her arms back and wrapping them around herself. Allison sighed, gently lifting Lila and placing her back so her head lay on the pillow.

"I'm sorry sweetie." she whispered, tucking Lila in and stroking her cheek. But Lila angrily swatted her hand away.

"No." Lila declared, glaring at Allison.

"Lila,"

"NO."

Allison sat motionless at the edge of Lila's bed, then stood up and sniffled back her own tears as she made her way to the door. Of course Lila would be mad at her, she was six, she wanted to go to her daisy troop's daddy daughter dance. She didn't understand that she couldn't go because she was sick. Still, it was never easy having your daughter so angry at you.

Around ten minutes later when Allison had made herself busy in the kitchen once again, she heard footsteps come running down the stairs.

"Mommy!" Lila came tearing into the kitchen, her blanket dragging behind her. She charged at her surprised mother, wrapping herself around her legs and sobbing. Slightly shocked, Allison reached down and lifted her daughter into her arms, wrapping the blanket she had been carrying around her.

"Hey sweetie, what's the matter?" She asked softly, moving the pot of soup she had been making off the hot burner before starting up the stairs.

"I'm sorry mommy." Lila cried, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck and hanging on tightly. Allison felt tears spring to her own eye and she sat down on the top step, holding Lila on her lap.

"It's okay sweetie." she managed finally, kissing the top of her daughter's head and rubbing her back in small circles. She could feel the heat radiating from Lila's forehead pressed against her shoulder, and swallowed the lump in her throat. She hated seeing her little girl sick, especially when the only thing she could do was give her some children's Tylenol and wait it out.

Finally, after much crying, Lila lifted her head from Allison's shoulder and sat back a little in her mother's embrace.

"I love you mommy." she reached out and put her hand on her mother's cheek. Allison grinned, taking the hand and kissing it.

"I love you too."

**Note: So I'm going to spread this across two chapters. This was more Cameron and Lila, while the next one is going to be Chase and Lila. Review?**


End file.
